Wishes Make Stars Glow Brighter
by Tallis-chan
Summary: One-shot -- “Hey Zidane? Did you know that wishes make stars glow brighter?” -Zidane and Garnet-


Zidane Tribal was having trouble sleeping lately.

Every night he would lie awake in his bed thinking of someone…, someone special. A beautiful woman with whom he'd had fallen in love with… Her name is Garnet, and no one could ever compare to her. Every woman Zidane had met before her fails in comparison, for her beauty goes far beyond that of simple human body features.

Her kindness and her willingness to serve her country, along with her friends all make up that which is her beauty.

Somehow this lowly thief had fallen in love with her.

After a long period of separation, he had finally reunited with his love. Now he felt the need to be with her, even now as he lay in his bed. He longed to always be by her side, so he could protect her and guide her through every trouble in her life. He needed to see her face every time he woke up in the morning. He needed her, his beloved Dagger.

He didn't have much to offer his Queen, but he couldn't continue to live like this. He had to know if his Queen felt the same way as him. He had to know if she could not bear to live without him as well.

Zidane quietly got out of bed and snuck out the door. He traveled through the city that his Queen loved so much. He wondered if she could love him just as much. Was that too much to ask of her?

"_Would she love me? Does she love me? I need to know… I have to find out tonight…"_

Zidane came to the river between the castle and the town. The soldier responsible for rowing you across the river was asleep. So Zidane quietly picked her up and laid her on along the road. He then used the boat to row across to see his Garnet. As the castle come closer Zidane's hopes rose higher and higher. Tonight he would finally be able to see her…

He looked up into the heavens that held all the stars in the sky. Every star had its own beauty. One star caught his eye. It wasn't very bright; however to Zidane it was the most beautiful star out there that night. He decided to make a wish on that star.

"_Tonight… I wish… that from this night on, I will always be with Dagger…"_

He looked back up at that star and it glowed brighter and brighter. The heavens looked so beautiful this night… From that night on Zidane always believed that wishes made stars glow brighter.

With new passion in his heart Zidane snuck through the castle guards and climbed on to the balcony of the room where his Queen was currently sleeping. He quietly walked into her room and looked upon her.

"_She's so beautiful… That's the face I want to wake up to every morning too…"_

He saw the Queen slowly start to stir due to the ruckus Zidane had made climbing up to her room. Zidane knew that she would scream if she saw someone in her room. So he quickly moved over to her and gently put his hand over her mouth. This way she wouldn't wake everyone up. He noticed that she was starting to get nervous.

"Shh… Dagger it's me." He soothed and removed his hand from her mouth. Garnet recognized Zidane and calmed down immediately.

"Zidane, what are you doing here in the middle of the night." She asked quietly.

"I snuck in here of course." Zidane said proudly.

"But why?" She asked sitting up on her bed. She watched as Zidane paced around her bed, glad that her nightclothes weren't revealing.

"I need to see you." Zidane admitted. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to Garnet.

It was confession time for him.

"Dagger… This is the only time I could see you so I had to take this chance. Your so busy being Queen… You never have time for me, ever." Zidane confessed sadly.

"But that's not true Zid…," She began but was cut off by Zidane.

"Yes it is Dagger! I have to know, do you love me? Do you?" Zidane almost shouted but kept his voice down so he wouldn't get caught.

Garnet was very surprised by the question and looked at him with a confused look on her face. She sighed on the inside and got up from her bed and walked to the window. Zidane got up and followed her cautiously. He leaned against the balcony rail and looked up at the stars with Garnet.

Zidane took up another deep breath.

"I made a wish tonight Dag, a wish. I wished that I could be with you always… I want your face to be the face I see every morning when I wake up… I just wish I was good enough for you Dag… I really do…" Garnet leaned into Zidane's arms and just stayed there.

"Did you not know? Did you not know I loved you as well? Did you not know that every time we are apart that my heart hurts so badly…?" She told him directly.

"Then let me stay with you forever!" He began. "I don't care if I'm just a servant or something! Just let me stay here with you." He replied.

"Hey Zidane, did you know that wishes make stars glow brighter?" She asked curiously.

"Huh, what did you say?" He replied.

"Yes, it's a legend that the summoners passed on. But do you know what's makes them shine even brighter?" She asked softly.

"What Dag?"

"It's wishes that come true." She answered.

In that second all of the heavens shown with such beautiful bright lights that they had to close their eyes. But when they finally opened them and looked up, they saw the most beautiful sight."

"Does this mean…?"

"Zidane, I want you to always stay at my side. No matter whom you are now or who you were before or who you will become, I will always love you." Garnet said happily.

Garnet suddenly moved out of Zidane's embrace and looked him in the eye. Zidane looked at her in confusion. Garnet just smiled at him, she slowly began to close the gap between them. Their lips met softly at first but it quickly turned into a very passionate kiss. After a while they ended the kiss and separated.

"With that kiss, Zidane, I claimed you to mean everything to me… I claimed to have you as my husband and the reason for my life. Will you please be my everything?" She asked.

"I believe I already was Dag…" He replied and kissed her deeply again.

From that day on Zidane was always able to wake up to the beautiful face of his wife. Garnet's heart never hurt again… The stars never stopped glowing… for wishes make stars glow brighter.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fluffy!!! I absolutely loved it. At first I wasn't sure of what Dagger's and Zidane's conversation would go, but I think it turned out good. The beginning's a little slow but at least it leads up to some really good stuff. This is for you Kryssa!

Ja ne!


End file.
